The Legend of Foxfire
EDIT: ''' '''You can still read TLOF here, but i'm not updating it from where the point it is. But I will download it from my own computer in Microsoft Word, and you can download it to read it. I'll be updating the files here with my progress on each 1-3 chapter(s). Click here to download (Open in Microsoft Word to read it) http://www.mediafire.com/view/?wr5ydhlo5q8gjsu The Legend of Foxfire ALLIGIENCES- ThunderClan Leader Lightstar Deputy Stonestream Medicine Cat Smallclaw Warriors Thinstripes Tinyspots Ravenfeather Jayclaw Talltail Apprentices Rubypaw Cloudpaw Nightpaw Echopaw Hawkpaw Icepaw Kits Foxkit Frostkit Snowkit Blizzardkit Petalkit Elders Willowbreeze Scarface Queens Solarstrike Dimfall RiverClan Leader Silverstar Deputy Sunstripes Warriors Ashfall Mistclaw Redstrike Robinfeather Hawkclaw Apprentices Willowpaw Tigerpaw Foxpaw Kits Creamkit Cloudkit Queens Icefang WindClan Leader Quickstar Deputy Pebbleclaw Warriors Blackwhisker Hazelpelt Redfoot Cloudpool Birchheart Spottedfur Leafspots Apprentices Rosepaw Darkpaw Swooppaw Redpaw Kits Duskkit Shadekit Dustkit Stonekit Queens Goldenwish Ravencloud Elders Mousetail Pondsplash Wetpool ShadowClan Leader Thornstar Deputy Stoneshine Warriors Shimmertooth Tangleheart Snowstorm Mudsplash Fernflower Apprentices Dapplepaw Firepaw Sandpaw Emberpaw Kits Willowkit Breezekit Heatherkit Silverkit Queens Mistfall Forestflower Chapter One A glow filled her eyes. What was this? Ah. She was only waking up...Why was I here again? Foxkit thought. She remembered. She didn't like the nursery. She didn't even like the Warrior Code. She wasn't even a cat with full warrior-blood. She sighed. Why did she ignore her family? "Don't go there, it's full of mean cats that will kill you with one slice!" "Don't go to far, it's too dangerous for a kitten like you!"''The thoughts ringed in her head. Discovering that she would never see her family again was like the feeling of a sharp thorn being struck into her heart. Again, she sighed. She would have to live here for her whole live, live by a code, and fight. She didn't want to fight! She liked playing with the other kits as if they were warriors fighting for their territory, but she thought about it. I don't want to hurt anyone..... Why can't there just be peace in the clans? She thought. Then she dug her head into her arms, and fell into deep sleep yet again. Life was frustrating sometimes. Hopefully the next time she woke up, she'd have her thoughts sort out. "Hey there, Foxkit!" A voice echoed in Foxkit's ears. No, don't bother me.... I don't want to wake up now..... Ugh.. Suddenly, she felt a crash. "Awww, alright! You got me!" She spat. She kicked the tiny white-gray tom off of her, and moaned. ''Stupid kit. I would expect a 'warrior' to know better. ''She padded out of the nursery. "Gee, that nursery's small... Or i'm just oversized..." Foxkit muttered to herself. She never looked up when she walked for some reason, but she figured nobody would talk to her anyways. She stared down at her paws, and realized how big they were. ''Wow! I was right! I must be oversized! ''At that moment, a familiar voice called her name. "Hi, Foxkit! That's my daughter." He turned to a stone-ish tabby and a black she-cat. "Hi, Stonestream!" ''You're not my dad. And i'll never accept the fact that i never fully met my real father. --- "The camp!" Foxkit heard a shriek from outside her den. Oh my! What's happening! ''Foxkit opened her eyes and with horror realized that there was blood in the camp- and cats that she never saw in her Clan before. Her camp must be under attack! ''What am i going to do? Just sit here!? Ugh, if i left the nursery and battled, nobody'd notice me anyways! Hah. ''She looked back to where the queens were. She was right, protecting their own kits. She dashed out the den and jumped at a huge, smoky tom. ''Oh StarClan! I picked the wrong cat... ''To her suprise, and horror, the tom did not attack, but picked the kit up by her scruff. "Let me go!" She yowled, dangling out of the black cat's huge jaws. The cat rushed out of her camp, and suddenly Foxkit closed her eyes. ''What have i done... Where is he taking me.... ''She felt a tear run down her eye, as she realized that her fear of not seeing her parents again was true- and so was the fact that she would probably never see her fake parents again, she loved them, too... 'Chapter Two' Foxkit recognized the scent of water, and when she opened her eyes, she noticed that she wasn't in undergrowth. She was on a island! Foxkit growled and unsheathed her tiny claws. She swatted at swiped at the tom(and missed), but he didn't even flinch. "You're fine. Go rest." Before protesting, she realized she was exhausted. She couldn't keep her eyes open(even though they were closed for a while) and it was getting dark outside. "...Okay. But could you please tell me who you are and where you took me." ]"I'd be glad to. Tomorrow at dawn, i'll come in the nursery for a talk." ''The nursery? Oh, good! At lest i know the routine and everything. But this strange new scent bothers me. And why is the prey.... fish? Fish. RiverClan! Why am i in a different Clan? ''Her droopy eyes blazed with blue fire and she padded in, but she kept her thoughts to herself. ''Oh, i'll figure it out. '', she thought, even growling a little as she lie down. ''And once i do, i'm getting back to my own Clan. Foxkit opened her eyes, and remembered at once she was at RiverClan, then sighed. She was going to talk to the black tom... what was his name? Actually, that was the least of her problems. She got up and sniffed. Gee, it must be hard to scent out prey when you're in RiverClan, the water is blocking the scent of everything... even cats... She got out of the den and sniffed some more, but couldn't get anything. Eh, she'd get used to it. Carelessly, she decided to wait outside the Warrior's den. On her way she spotted the tom padding back into the camp. She ran up to him."What were you doing?" "I was hunting. Couldn't find anything." And for the first time since she'd been taken to RiverClan, Foxkit noticed she could smell something besides water and a very trace scent of fish and cats. "Do i smell ThunderClan?" "What? No! You probably still have a fading scent on you. It should be gone soon...." She sniffed again. "No, it's not even stale.... And it's coming from you. You can't trick me. And what's your name? It's bothering me not knowing it." "Then there's something wrong with your nose. And i'm Willowpaw." Paw? But he's huge! ''"Why, you're the size of a warrior. Why are you a apprentice?" "Got out of camp when i was a kit, i got kinda held back. Anyways, we need to talk. This is the best time to do it because it's early." "Okay. Tell me the story." "Fine. Okay, so it started off when i was a apprentice. I had to earn my respect back. I knew i had to, too. Later, i noticed my deputy and leader talking in camp, when i decided maybe it would be smart to know things to be ready so i looked good. I asked them what they were talking about, and they said, 'We need to claim back Sunningrocks, and we need a apprentice to steal a kit or a ThunderClan apprentice.' I offered as soon as Silverstar stopped talking, and she said i could. You looked somewhat bigger and i mistaked you as apprentice. So yeah, here you are. We're planning to trade you back later. Although, if ThunderClan doesn't hand over when the time comes, you'll have to fight your own Clan. Understood?" "Yes." ''So i'm just part of one big plan...? Fox dung. Foxkit padded around the camp. She narrowed her eyes at a muscular silver she-cat, which seemed to be the cat Willowpaw described as Silverstar. I do like her name. I wonder what a piece of fox-dung did to ever get a wonderful name. ''She took a hard look at her again, and saw.''Wow! Her tail looks like it sparkles! Her Warrior name must have been Silvertail, or Silverfur! ''She padded up to the apprentice's den and yawned. Maybe she was up early. Or maybe it was because she woke up early yesterday and didn't sleep well. Or maybe it was just here. ''Or maybe i'm just imagining this. ''She padded around agian. "Hi, Willowpaw. When do you think i'll be a apprentice?""Soon enough...""All cats old enough to swim gather at the Mossyrock for a clan meeting!""....Sooner than i thought?" Foxkit laughed and followed Silverstar up the mossyrock. It was mossy. Foxkit almost slipped."Ashfall! You have mentored Mistclaw outstandingly, and i could see you do the same with Foxkit. Foxkit. From this moment on, you will be known as Foxpaw." "Foxpaw!""Foxpaw!" Foxpaw sat with pride. ''Well, this feels good.... Wonder what it would be like in ThunderClan.... No matter.. It's fine.... '' Willowpaw shouted out her name loudly, then stared at her with admiration. Foxpaw almost blushed a little. As soon as the meeting was over, Ashfall greeted Foxpaw. "Hello!" The jolly gray tabby she-cat greeted her. "I'm sure it'll be a honor mentoring you. You look like you'll grow up to be a fine warrior!" ''Talk about being nice! Wow, i'm lucky to have such a kind mentor! ''"You too." Foxpaw replied, trying to sound formal. "I look forward to spending the rest of my apprenticeship with you." ''And you! ''Foxpaw turned to Willowpaw. "A little too soon, no?" she giggled. "Silly." Willowpaw laughed. "Let me introduce you to my sister." "Sister? If you had one, wouldn't you have told me?" "Well, she's quiet sometimes. Sometimes." They padded to the apprentice's den. "Tigerpaw, come on ou-" "Hiya! So you're Foxpaw, the one my brother told me about? Oh, you're just like he described you! It's good to meet you, after all, my brother has been talking about you a lo-" "Sshhhhh." "Well, it's nice to meet you, Foxpaw!" "You too! Does anybody want to go hunting?" "Yeah, we should all go!" "Let's even invite our mentors!" Willowpaw suggested. "I'll go get them." Foxpaw replied. Foxpaw ran out of the den and into the warrior's den next to it. "'Ello, Foxpaw. Do you need anything?" She spotted Ashfall laying down in the den. "Would you like to come on a hunt with me, Tigerpaw, Willowpaw, and their mentors?" "I'd be happy too. Robinfeather?" "Yes. It can be a patrol, i'm ready to start the patrols in fact. Ashfall, you can lead it." "I'll go find Hawkclaw." Ashfall added. The she-cat padded out of the den and searched for the brown tom. "Hawkclaw. There you are." She found him near the leader's den. "Hello. What do you need?" "We're going to start a patrol, can you come with us?" "I'd love to." "Okay. Let's get going, then. I will go tell the others to come here." "Okay." She padded back to the Warrior's den and consulted Robinfeather and Foxpaw, went to the apprentice's den, and there informed Tigerpaw and Willowpaw. "This will be a great time to get to know eachother...." Robinfeather mewed. "...Even become friends... hehe.." Foxpaw heard Hawkclaw mutter, and even heard a little... ''snicker. 'Chapter three' Foxpaw narrowed her eyes. That was weird, maybe she should look out for that in the future. The cats stared at eachother for what seemed like a long time. "...Hey. I smell mouse." "Where?" "Hey, why don't we play a hunting game! Whoever catches the most prey wins. Whoever loses has to clean the elders' den for a moon!" "...Ewww, but okay. Willowpaw, Hawkclaw, and Foxpaw. You guys can be a group." Hawkclaw and Foxpaw exchanged looks. I don't like you... ''Hawkclaw growled a little. "Alright, we'll get going." Hawkclaw muttered. After a while, they caught some prey. Two birds, and a thin mouse. "We have a lot of prey!" "Sure do. Why don't you go find the others, Willowpaw? Tell them to meet us here." "Okay!" And Willowpaw was off. Hawkclaw turned around to Foxpaw when he saw he was gone. "I don't like you, but whatever you're doing, stop it!" "I'm not doing anything!" Foxpaw hissed. Hawkclaw growled and crouched into a fighting position. "Why don't we train for a while?" He grinned a little, unsheathing claws. Without a word, Foxpaw lunged at the warrior with her claws unsheathed. "You wanna fight me? FINE!" She slashed at his nose, but no blood. She made sure to be nimble and only shred with her paws so no blood was shown and they were both accused of hurting eachother when they went back to camp. She made sure she was extra quick and sly to avoid getting hurt, too. "You know, you're no fun..." Hawkclaw said, padding away then sitting down. "It's better when you train with ''real ''warriors." Foxpaw held her rage, but her eyes blazed a blue fire- and blue fires are the hottest. -- "Haha!" Willowpaw laughed. "You guys gotta do apprentice jobs for a moon!" Foxpaw looked at Willowpaw. "Shhhh, we must respect our warriors..." Willowpaw looked at Foxpaw."They're not even hearing me..." "Yes I know, mouse brain." Foxpaw said, tired. "I'm going to bed." Willowpaw looked at her and sighed. "You don't even care, do you?" "What was that?" She said, before laying down in her moss bedding. "Nothing..." -- ''Willowpaw looked at ''the sky, waiting for Foxpaw. "Hey there you are!" He saw her padding outside of camp. "Well, you found me, congratulations..." Foxpaw said. "What do you want...." Willowpaw looked at her. "Only some of your time?" Foxpaw looked at him. "Alright..." "I just want to spend some time with you." "I.... I will when I get back." "Where are you going?" Willowpaw narrowed his eyes. "Just hunting by myself." ''You're probably just going to try to escape to ThunderClan aga-You know what! She doesn't even ''care that I have feelings for her. I'm just going to'' ''let her go''. I'm setting you free, Foxpaw. Are you happy? Chapter four "...Okay, but when you g''et back, I really want to hang out with you or something. I'm so bored." Willowpaw said. Foxpaw looked back. ''...That was easy. I guess i'll go mark the borders now. Foxpaw ran through the forest, searching for the border between ThunderClan and RiverClan. "Here it is..." "Who's that?" She heard pawsteps coming forward. "I am Foxpaw.." Foxpaw said. "What are you doing on our territory." "I'm on your border, obviously. See?" She walked in a line, marking the border carefully, spreading the scent. That should trick them. Spreading my scent when they don't even realize how sly i am. Heh. "Look! It's that traitor..." A familiar gray tom in the patrol said, whispering to a red-orange she-cat. Foxpaw shot a glance at the gray tom. "I would never betray RiverClan!" "We know that. We figured that out when you ran away to escape and went into FishfaceClan!" Foxpaw growled. She remembered something... Where do i know him from..... ah! "Hey there, Foxkit!" A voice echoed in Foxkit's ears. No, don't bother me.... I don't want to wake up now..... Ugh.. Suddenly, she'' felt a crash. "Awww, alright! You got me!" She spat.She kicked the tiny white-gray tom off of her, and moaned. Stupid kit. I would expect a 'warrior' to know better.'' It's Frostkit! Foxpaw's eyes blazed in rage as she remembered Hawkclaw's taunts. I only want to fight real warriors. I don't like you. Look! It's that traitior! ..and went to FishfaceClan! "Gaaaahhhh!" Foxpaw screamed, but realized the patrol was gone. Only Frostpaw remained. "Frostpaw..." She growled. Frostpaw looked at her. "I don't-OOF!" he gasped as Foxpaw pinned him down. "I don't hate you..." Foxpaw narrowed her eyes. "Then what was that?"z "Only... trying.... to not... look like i still like you...." He struggled to get away from Foxpaw's paws. They were on his shoulders. Finally, he gave up. Foxpaw remembered Willowpaw. He seems a bit down lately.... After all, my favorite thing to do is spend time with him.. he's the only one that understands me. "Fine, i'll let you go only this once. And if you say anything to Lightstar or any of your warriors about this, I really will give you wounds to think about." She warned, letting him go. Frostpaw got up, licking himself. Foxpaw looked at him. "Well, go on.." Frostpaw looked at her one last time. "You don't even care, do you?" "..What?" Foxpaw said almost with fear. ...What's going on.... Frostpaw finally padded off. "What did I ever do to you?" He said, without looking back. After finishing the sentence, he ran off into the forest. -- Foxpaw looked at Willowpaw. "I'm ready. I encountered a ThunderClan patrol while marking the borders... They won't cross again..." she growled. "But i made it quick so i could come back and spend time with you!" Willowpaw blushed. She really does care! '' "Now, what do you want to do?" "Can we just take a walk?" Willowpaw said. "My legs are stiff..." "Sure." Foxpaw replied. Foxpaw padded along next to Willowpaw, and found a nice hill to lay on and relax. "It's so relaxing here. The stars are so pretty and it's been a long day." Foxpaw looked at a cut she got from Hawkclaw being too rough. "Hey, have you noticed Hawkclaw being rude?" "He's always been like that, you'll get used to it." Willowpaw laughed. "He's as nice as he is stupid, though. Once you know what battle moves he uses and his weakness, he's pretty stupid and you can beat him with a blow. Once you beat him, he gets nicer and realizes you're not soft." He explained. Foxpaw looked at him. "Alright, i'll keep it in mind." Willowpaw looked at her blue eyes. ''She really, really, really does care.... Foxpaw blushed. "You're right, I do." "I didn't say anything." "But you thought it." "How did you-" "Naturally?" Foxpaw sighed. "I honestly don't know. I usually just predict it." "Oh. Well, if you wanna go back to camp go ahead, I wanna lay out here for a while and relax myself and have thoughts about today..." Willowpaw said to her. "No, i'd rather stay here with you." She blushed. "...Oh." Willowpaw said. Willowpaw looked at the shining stars. "You know, I wonder what star up there will be us when we go to StarClan?" "I'm sure they've saved the brightest for you, because you're so entergetic and happy they couldn't handle it." Foxpaw teased. "I'm sure you're right." Willowpaw laughed. "And the most dull for me when i'm tired." Foxpaw laughed. "Well, i'm sure you're right again!" Willowpaw snickered. Willowpaw closed his eyes and had thoughts about his day. Foxpaw did the same. I wonder what Frostpaw meant, and will I see him again? Chapter five Frostpaw looked at his mentor. "Well, what're we going to do today, Jayclaw?" "Today is The Gathering. You're going with me there. Just would like to tell you that-now, shall we start with training?" "Yes please." Frostpaw looked at his mentor. "Now, first thing you need to know is that your challenger may strike..." Jayclaw swatted at Frostpaw's cheek, bringing him down. "Anywhere as suprise. Didn't expect that did you?" Jayclaw looked at Frostpaw. "Nope..." Frostpaw got up from the ground, stunned. "Well, I have now learned how to..." Frostpaw swiped at the tom's face, but missed as Jayclaw moved his head to the side. "Not where they just striked, that would be expected since they just did it and would remember the movement of the body, right?" "Right." "So try now. I will strike you first, and strike me back." Jayclaw slashed at Frostpaw's chest with sheathed claws. "Pretend they were unsheathed." Frostpaw bared his teeth, and slashed back at the black tom's ear. "Good, for starters. Now, come on. Let's go get some fresh-" Jayclaw turned around and swiped at his shoulder. "Hehe, Sorry, just wanted to see if you weren't asleep anymore. Go get some food." Jayclaw said. "Then see if it's time for patrols."